Ciel, My Love
by mermaidsandmoons93
Summary: Ciel x Sebastian yaoi. Possible MPREG. ;) Read and see. Ciel is 'nauseous' one morning, until Sebastian comes to help. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1: Morning sex

**Hi! :) This is my first story i've done. Sebastian x Ciel. Yaoi. Etc. Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

Sebastian had entered Ciel's master suite to awaken him at 7:00 a.m., as is the usual on a weekday morning.

He tied the heavy velvet curtains up to let the morning light caress the room.  
"Young master," Sebastian called softly, "It's time to awaken. You have a very busy day ahead of you."  
"Mmmmrrrphhh," came the reply. Sebastian turned to see a pitiful child sized lump under the white cotton sheets, the violet duvet discarded at the end of the bed.  
Sebastian smirked. "Young master," he called again.  
"Go away!" Ciel grumbled. "I feel nauseous."  
Sebastian, no longer teasing, asked, "Should I cancel today's plans then?"  
"Perhaps.." Ciel decided.  
"Very well then. I will bring you some tea and biscuits in a bit as to help settle your stomach. Get some rest, young master." Sebastian untied the curtains so the room was once again dark, and he stepped out to prepare the master's breakfast and to cancel plans.

Little did he know, this was all apart of Ciel's master plan..

* * *

Sebastian knocked lightly on the door to Ciel's bedroom. "Young master? I have brought your breakfast."

He heard a kerfuffle from the other side of the door.  
"J-just a second!"  
_What on earth could he be doing to cause such a ruckus?_ Sebastian thought._ He's obviously not nauseous if he's acting mischievous.  
_  
Not caring all that much that Ciel had asked him to wait a moment, Sebastian opened the door and pushed the cart with tea and biscuits on it through the doorway.

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed. He clamped his mouth shut with his hands as so not to.. well, _laugh._  
Ciel had placed a pillow over his head and was laying straight on his bed. The part that made Sebastian want to laugh was the fact that Ciel had a pillow over his pelvis area as well.

"Young master," Sebastian almost giggled, "Might I ask what you're doing?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." was Ciel's reply.

"I see.." Sebastian smirked. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, near the end bed post. Ciel was rather short, so his feet were a few spaces away from Sebastian.

"Now young master, this is the third time I've caught you doing_ things_ of this nature this week. What ever am I going to do with you? I thought you were actually sick, not using that as an excuse to play."

Ciel said nothing.

"Hmmm," Sebastian pondered. "Perhaps, you need me to help you so that you don't have this problem as often." Sebastian said in a silky, devilish voice.

Ciel peered out from under the pillow still on his head. With a suspicious cerulean eye he said, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you _know_ what I mean."

Ciel quickly recovered his head.

"Oh come now young master," Sebastian said, trying to coax Ciel out of his fortress.

"Stop calling me that." Ciel bluntly stated, in a pessimistic voice.

"Stop calling you what?" Sebastian asked. He was rather confused. Why was Ciel upset?

"..Young master.." Ciel whispered. "I want you to call me by my name."

Sebastian knew a look of shock covered his face, so he quickly masked his emotions, by wearing a devilish grin.

"Oh, you mean, _Ciel_?" Sebastian purred. Just hearing Sebastian say Ciel's name like that made Ciel hard again. The pillow moved a bit.

"_Ciel,_" Sebastian crowed again. "Would you like me to help you?"

Ciel grunted from underneath the pillow. Sebastian took this as a yes.

Sebastian went around to the other side of the bed and layed down next to Ciel. He could hear Ciel's heart beating insanely fast.

"Shhh," he whispered in Ciel's ear. "I don't want the workers to hear you. If they were like me they'd already hear your heart."

Under the pillow, Ciel blushed immensely, even more so than he already was.

Sebastian bit the end of his gloves and pulled them off with his teeth. He threw them on the floor and they landed with a soft plop. He removed the pillow from Ciel's pelvic region without looking at his further regions. He gently placed his hands on Ciel's thigh. His hands were cool, like ice. He then placed his hand on the hem of Ciel's nightgown, which was just below his waist, but still above his member.

"Now then," Sebastian continued, "Should I go up or down?"

Ciel made a brief hand motion that somehow translated as "up".

Sebastian smiled wickedly. "You like to be teased, don't you?" He whispered playfully.

He slipped his hand under the nightgown and rested his hand on Ciel's stomach. Ciel gasped, as he could never get use to the coolness of Sebastian's skin. Sebastian loved hearing Ciel's breathlessness.

He slowly ran his fingers up to Ciel's chest, where he stopped again.

"This is one of my favorite parts," he said in that insatiable voice. He started lightly running his fingertips over Ciel's nipple.

He heard Ciel gasp again from under the pillow.

"Why don't you come out from under there?" Sebastian asked.

"Mm mbersed." came the reply.

"Hmmm?" Sebastian hmmed. He removed the pillow from Ciel's face. Ciel's eyes were shut tight and he had bright red cheeks.

"I'm embarrased," he whispered very quietly. Sebastian smiled a teensy smile. He pulled his hand out from under Ciel's nightgown and positioned himself on top of Ciel. He was so tall compared to Ciel that his knees were around Ciel's ankles.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, whose eyes were still closed. He was so perfect, he thought. His face was pale, except for the blush. He had considerably long black eyelashes. His lips were pinkish brown. His hair was that perfect shade of black. His hair wasn't that weird texture that some people's hair have when their hair is black. It was silky, not greasy, smooth and short.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered. "Look at me."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes. First the blue, then the purple. Sebastian loved his purple eye. That was how you knew that he was _his;_ Ciel belonged to Sebastian.

Sebastian lifted his hand to Ciel's face and softly rubbed the outer side of his hand against his smooth face.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. This is what i'm here for." Ciel blushed even harder.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel. It started out slow at first. Soft little kisses. Then it grew deeper. Sebastian licked the edges of Ciel's mouth and Ciel gasped. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth and started feeling around. Ciel eventually became less shy and he started to make his tongue dance with Sebastian's. Ciel slipped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian, wanting to be the lead, grabbed Ciel and flipped them so that Ciel was on top of Sebastian's body. Ciel's arms were still around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian hands started making their way down Ciel's body. He stopped at Ciel's butt, and he squeezed it. Ciel gasped again.

Sebastian flipped he and Ciel back over again and climbed off Ciel and sat on his knees at Ciel's feet. He pulled Ciel's legs apart and moved closer to his area. He then looked at Ciel, who was staring back at him. Not breaking eye contact, he gently grabbed Ciel's member and started sliding his hands up and down the length of it. Ciel closed his eyes and moaned. Sebastian leaned his head down and started licking around the base of Ciel's penis. Ciel moaned even louder.

"Shhh," Sebastian whispered. He slowly licked his way up his penis and then engulfed it in his mouth. He began sucking, and with all that was happening Ciel just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Sebastian... i'm, i'm going to.." Sebastian immediately stopped. "Not yet you don't." His eyes turned pinkish red and sparked. Sebastian pulled away and started sucking on his finger. Then he started to lightly rub Ciel's hole.

"Sebastian.. won't it hurt?" Sebastian smirked.

"Not if you get used to it first." Sebastian slipped a finger into Ciel's anus. Ciel cried out and Sebastian put his other hand over Ciel's mouth so the sound would come out muffled. He began to rotate his finger. After retracting somewhat, he shoved another in and rotated them until Ciel got used to those too. He eventually found Ciel's prostate, and he started to stimulate it.

"S-sebastiannnn.. i'm so.. close," his words came out all breathy. "Just hang on, _Ciel._" Sebastian removed his fingers, and grabbed at his pants and ripped them off, literally.

"Oops," he snickered. Sebastian's penis was erect, and he stroked the length of it. He then pushed into Ciel's hole again, except with his member this time. Ciel cried out and Sebastian gasped with pleasure. He began to thrust in and out.

"SEEBAST-" Sebastian shut Ciel up with a kiss and Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian pulled back and whispered in Ciel's ear without breaking stride, "Say my name when you cum."

Ciel breathed a large breath and started to moan louder and louder. "SEBASTIAN.." he cried out. Ciel released onto Sebastian's stomach and Sebastian thrusted one last time and released into Ciel.

* * *

**The end of this chapter :D I might post another. If I do, it'll be MPREG ;) We'll seeee. Rate/Like or whatever?**


	2. Chapter 2: So it begins

**Hey guys! I decided to do mpreg :) You're welcome. This chapter will be kind of short, but i'm okay with that.  
**

* * *

The next morning, Ciel awakens and finds Sebastian to be gone. He'd slept all day and night? That was odd. He sighed. _But then, Of course it wouldn't last,_ he thought to himself. _I'm so idiotic to think that he would stay and do the things I wanted him to.._

A light _knock, knock, knock_ sounded from the door.

"Come in," Ciel said. Sebastian entered with the usual tea cart.

"Good morning, young master." _Again with the young master,_ Ciel thought. I guess things are back to normal.. or normal for us, anyways.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, things seemed normal again. Sebastian never made any moves on Ciel again. The whole 'revenge for my parent's death' thing resumed. Finny, Bard, and Meyrin messed up the garden and burnt the kitchen and almost knocked over expensive glass objects. Sebastian saved the day. Etc.

Until one morning, Ciel felt sick again, but for real this time.  
Sebastian went into Ciel's room as usual at 7:00 am on a weekday morning. He tied up the heavy curtains for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Young master," he half whispered. "It's time to get up."

"I do not feel well." Ciel grumbled. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"This isn't another excuse to play is it?"

Ciel couldn't respond, for at that moment he felt very nauseous and he started dry heaving.  
Ciel got up and ran to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom, lifted up the toilet seat lid, and began puking.  
Sebastian ran after him, but stopped arubtly when he saw Ciel start puking. He walked up behind Ciel, kneeled, and began to rub his back.  
_  
Bloody demon,_ Ciel thought. _Always teasing me even when i'm in pain._

When it ceased, Sebastian picked Ciel up and carried him back to the bed. He pulled up the sheets and tucked Ciel in.

"Get some rest young master. I'll bring you some tea and crackers in a few hours. I'll cancel today's plans; they weren't very important anyways."

Sebastian untied the curtains for what felt like the millionth and oneth time, and left the room. The door shut with a soft _click_.

Ciel rolled over, restless. He couldn't sleep.

* * *

**Kind of boring, but I gotta set the stage for pregnancy symptoms. Favorite/Review/Like? :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't tell Sebby

**Chapter 3 :D **  
**In tribute to this chapter, I wrote a little song: (to the tune of "Scottie Doesn't Know")**  
_**Sebby doesn't know**_  
_**Sebby doesn't know**_  
_**So don't tell Sebby**_

**I amuse myself.  
**

* * *

Ciel was sick for the next few days. Sebastian would try and feed him, but he couldn't keep anything down. Fortunately, Sebastian could read and intake knowledge very quickly. He was in the library, looking through some of the medical books the Phantomhive manor held.

_Let's see,_ Sebastian thought to himself. _Symptoms: nausea, aversion to food, cranky, although that makes sense if you're sick for several days. He doesn't have ear or headaches. No lower intestinal issues. No sore throat or sinus problems.. I guess it's just a stomach virus. We'll just have to ride it out. _

Sebastian left the library, and went about his usual duties.

Two days later, Ciel felt a lot better. Sebastian came in to wake him up.

"Good morning, young master. How are you feeling?" Ciel yawned and stretched like a little cat.

"I'm feeling _much_ better. I haven't thrown up in several hours, and I slept all through the night." His hair was mussed up in tiny black tangles as proof.

Sebastian chuckled. "Let's get you dressed."

Sebastian went about like he normally did, removing Ciel's white silky nightgown. He always sneaked peeks at Ciel when he though Ciel wouldn't notice. This was his favorite part of the day. He starts at the feet. He admires their cuteness. He runs his eyes up his slender, feminine, pale legs. He continues upwards to his hips. Ciel was wearing underwear, of course, so he didn't see the best part. He was continuing up as normal, when he noticed something different. He had taken all these glances in while walking around the room, retrieving clothes from different dressers and armoires. He had noticed the something different when walking back to Ciel to get him dressed. He stopped.

"Young master," he began. "I believe that because you haven't eaten in so many days, your stomach has become bloated from acidicness."

Ciel looked down at his small, barely protruding, stomach.

"I guess so. I'm usually not this pudgy." Sebastian continued dressing him.

"Well then, young master. Come downstairs and i'll fix you breakfast. I'm sorry I don't have anything already made like usual. I didn't know if you would still be ill or not."

"It's fine.." Ciel grumbled. For some reason, he felt like crying. _Why do I feel like crying?_ He thought_. I guess out of frustration. I haven't eaten for several days, after all._

They walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Sebastian in the lead, with Ciel following.

"Good morning Ciel!" called out Finny, as they passed him in the hallway. "It's so nice to see you up and about again! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I suppose so." They kept walking on to the kitchen. When they arrived, Ciel sat down at the cherrywood brownish red table.

"What would you like, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm.. How about eggs with mushrooms, olives, and pickles.. Maybe some fish and chips, with ketchup. Although make the chips with seasoning salt and cayenne pepper. And also, some vanilla ice cream."

Ciel hadn't realized the oddity of his request, and looked up at Sebastian who had the weirdest smirk on his face.

"Hungry then are we, my lord?" He inquired. Ciel blushed.

"I believe so. It's not my fault I couldn't eat for almost a week straight." He grumbled.

Sebastian started to cook the food. He did this all rather quickly. He thought the food request was odd, as his young master usually had higher standards of food quality. Asking for fried, spicy, and sour things were unusual. The ice cream wasn't a surprise, because Ciel had a liking for sweets; but ice cream for breakfast?

_Humans are so weird, _he thought. He finished everything within 10 minutes, and served the young master his unique breakfast.

Ciel took one look at it and started shoveling food into his mouth with his fork.

"It's smo smood," he said while chewing.

Sebastian looked at him oddly. "Well then. I assume your bloating will go down soon."

Over the next few weeks, Ciel's stomach didn't get any smaller; it almost seemed to get a little bigger.

Sebastian decided to travel into the city disguised, so ask to ask a pediatrician questions. He didn't like the general public or Scottland Yard hearing about the issues his young lord dealt with, as they were private personal matters. He also just didn't like sharing his young master.

He had gone to a lower class place, so as not to draw attention to himself. He was disguised by wearing a dark brown coat that looked dingy, and he  
had his hair up in a ponytail. With his hair drawn back from his face, his bone structure seemed a lot different than usual. You could see his jawline much easier, and the shape of his chin.

"Mr. Finnian?" called a man in a grey outfit. That was Sebastian's alias. He arose and followed the man into the back, into a seperate room. There was a wooden desk and two chairs opposite.

"Take a seat," the doctor said. Sebastian sat in one of the red chairs.

"I read your application and it said you are concerned about your fourteen year old daughter?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, in a deeper voice than usual. He was still trying to keep up the charade.

"She started puking approximately four weeks ago. She hadn't eaten for almost a week. She felt better after that week, so I fed her a good bit of food. Her stomach had swelled from not eating, so after I fed her, I assumed it would go back to normal, but it hasn't. I was thinking maybe something along the lines of a parasite, or a kidney problem?"

The doctor chuckled. "Mr. Finnian," he began. "It seems you are a bit naieve." Sebastian was taken aback at this response, and humored that a human thought he knew more than he.

"Oh really?" he inquired, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes," the doctor continued. "I would need further examination, but it sounds to me like your daughter is pregnant."

Sebastian almost wanted to laugh at his answer. _Pregnant_. Ciel was a boy, not a girl. _I guess I should've had a son instead of a daughter. This alias was a dumb idea._

"Thank you very much, doctor. I'm sure that's what it is." The doctor looked dumbfounded as Sebastian did not appear at all upset, which would be the usual response a father would have. Sebastian left and went back to the manor. He figured he would try again at a different clinic tomorrow..

Sebastian was preparing dinner when Ciel walked in the kitchen. Sebastian looked at Ciel's swollen stomach.  
_  
Pregnant,_ he thought. _How silly. _He smirked at his own little joke.  
_  
But then again, _he thought. _What if he _was? He'd never heard of a demon mating with a human before, so he didn't know the outcome. It suddenly clicked together like puzzle pieces in his mind.

_The nausea, the aversions to certain foods, the weird cravings, the protruding stomach.. Oh my. _It was very, very possible. And it was the only reasonable explanation. He served Ciel his dinner without looking at him. How would he tell him?

"Did you find out anything today at the clinic, Sebastian?" Ciel asked between bites.

Sebastian started to do the dishes as a way to keep his hands busy and so not to seem nervous or in shock.

"Um.. not really," he managed.

"Well I really wish this sickness or whatever it is would go away. I'm starting to look fat." Ciel said. Sebastian tried to ignore him.

"When you're done eating," Sebastian began, "Come up to the study. I have something to tell you."

* * *

**Eeeep :3 Even i'm excited about writing the next chapter. It'll be verrry sappy. Rate/Like/Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Ooh baby

**Hi guys :D I'm excited about this chapter. Hereee we go!  
**

* * *

Sebastian paced back and forth across the study. He was nervous, which was out of character for him. A knock came on the door. _Knock knock._

"Come in," Sebastian said. He already knew who it was.

Ciel entered, looking tired. "What is it Sebastian? I'm ready for you to draw a bath."

Sebastian smiled a little. "Sit down, young master."

Ciel wavered, then went and sat in the purple leather armchair near the fireplace.

"I don't know how to say this," Sebastian began.

"When I went to the clinic today, I used an alias. I also used an alias for you. I claimed that you were my daughter, which in hindsight, wasn't the best idea. I told the doctor your symptoms, and he thought you would be.. pregnant. Which, as a woman, makes sense." He was still pacing, and not really facing Ciel.

Ciel was confused. "I'm not a woman," he stated.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Sebastian said. "However, I don't really know what.. Remember the morning that we..?"

Ciel blushed at the memory. He had been trying so hard to forget that morning.

"Vaguely," he answered dryly.

Sebastian continued. "Well, I don't know if it's possible, because I've never heard of a demon mating with a human before and-"

Ciel interupted. "Are you saying i'm _PREGNANT?_ I'm a _boy!_ How would this look to the public? You and your stupid demon hormones couldn't keep it in your pants and you had to take me and now i'm _PREGNANT?_"

Sebastian stopped pacing, pinched his forehead, and sighed.

"Yes, i'm afraid so."

Ciel thought about it. It made sense. He was really furious with Sebastian for getting them into this situation. He was mostly furious about the fact that Sebastian had made this happen, when he didn't even care for Ciel. He was just teasing him.

Ciel stood, and walked to the window. He looked outside as the sky was turning indigo and the stars were beginning to appear.

"Don't worry. We can take that thing out of you, if you wish." Sebastian whispered.

The thought made Ciel upset.. He wouldn't mind having a child. He didn't know how he felt about having Sebastian's child. He wanted siblings, but because he lost his parents at such a young age, it never happened. Although, he was just a child himself, at only fourteen. Older than a ten or eleven year old, but still young.

Ciel stayed facing the window.

"I know you wouldn't want this.. _thing._." Ciel sighed, using Sebastian's wording.

"You have my permission to get rid of it." Ciel clenched his eyes shut and his face redened out of frustration. He wanted to do what Sebastian wanted.

Not that Sebastian didn't notice how tense he was, even from behind. He slowly walked up behind Ciel and went to put his arms around him, when he sensed Sebastian's presence and slapped his hands away.

"_Don't_ touch me." Ciel walked away from him.

"Young master," Sebastian started to say.

"No," Ciel interrupted. "I hate that you keep teasing me. You keep messing with my head and you with your demon brain think it's so funny to watch me crumble, break, stammer, and falter. I can't do this anymore. Please just stop making me think.."  
Ciel bit his lip and tried not to cry. _Damn these pregnancy hormones,_ he thought to himself.

"Making you think what, young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel turned around to face Sebastian with tears in his eyes.

"That you_ like_ me. And then turning away the next second and acting as if nothing happened."

Sebastian was taken aback. He didn't know that Ciel had felt this way. He put his fingers to his temple and started rubbing his head while sighing.

Ciel took this as Sebastian being annoyed by him, and he went to the door to leave.

"Wait," Sebastian managed to cross the room and grab his arm. Ciel seemed astonished as he turned and looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed again. "It's true.. I do like you. I've been trying to hide it. I didn't think you would notice, or care.. I bet you think i'm stupid and silly for having these ridiculous, human feelings. It's very hard for a demon to love someone, and I don't know how it happened to me."

Ciel felt shaken. _Love?_

Sebastian continued, "I guess I just.. I've never been with a human this long before. Or with a soul as pure as your's. Which, to you, probably doesn't make sense. You're so caught up in trying to avenge your mother and father, and anyone who's ever wronged the Phantomhives. You're witty and snippy to others like the Scottman Yard, but you're kind to others. You don't trust very many, but you have great trust in those you do. It makes sense in a backwards way; You're pure in the way that you want the world to be good and you want to make everything okay. You're not naieve, though. You're intelligent and you know how society works. You've seen murders and fires, grim reapers, angels, demons.." he stopped and snickered. "  
Yet you still remain hopeful; you still look for justice in a strange, messed up place." He stopped and sighed.

"Anyways, i've never been with one human or soul as long as I have been with your's. I've never heard of this happening before and so I haven't been warned of it, but I thought it was just a myth. I've lusted after your soul for so long, and after not having it for so long.. I feel like I know you so well that I couldn't hurt you. I admire you. I want to protect you, even though that's what our contract said I was supposed to do, but I feel like it's not even the contract binding me anymore. I, myself, want to protect you. I love you.."

Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes, and he could feel that what he was saying was the truth. He also didn't know what to say. He felt overjoyed, because this is everything he's ever wanted, and he didn't think in his wildest dreams that this would ever happen.

"I guess, what i'm getting at is.. I wouldn't mind if we kept the baby. I would take care of it, and love it and raise it. You wouldn't have to do anything, except have it, of course. Pregnancy can be hard though; your body changes and you don't have much control over your emotions. I'd understand if you wanted to get rid of it-"

"No," Ciel interrupted. "I don't want to get rid of it. I.. I feel the same that you do.. About the.. _baby_.. about you and me.. I think I love you too."

* * *

**Awh how sweeet :D I'm happy with this chapter. Kind of sappy and I don't feel like I put enough supporting evidence into the other chapters, but whatever! I'm happy :) Might take me a bit to do my next chapter, we'll see. Rate/Like/Favorite/Whatever? :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Bath?

**Hi hi :D I like this story so I keep updating every 5 minutes. A new chapter, chapter 5 :) This one will have a little sexiness, so enjoy ;D**

* * *

Sebastian was trying really hard not to smile. _"I think I love you too,"_ was still ringing in his ears.

Sebastian was still holding onto Ciel's arm from when he had tried to grab Ciel to keep him from running out of the room. He suddenly received a great idea. A wicked smile appeared on his face. He pushed Ciel up against the back of the door, pinning his wrists above his head.

"Now," Sebastian whispered, "What was that about a bath?"

Ciel blushed. "I had forgotten about that.." he admitted.

"Come on," Sebastian said. He picked Ciel up in his arms, and quickly took him to Ciel's master bathroom. He put him down on the tile floor, and turned the water on in the tub. It was beautiful, grandiose tub. It had claw feet. It was white and very spacious, more like a mini pool than a tub.

Sebastian turned back to Ciel.

"Let's get you undressed," he said. He began unbuttoning Ciel's white collared long sleeve shirt. When he got to the bottom of the buttons, he slid his hands behind Ciel's back and placed his face on Ciel's protruding stomach. He looked up at Ciel and smiled, and Ciel was trying not to cry, again.

He continued to remove Ciel's clothes, and when finished, sat Ciel in the bath and added soap to the bath. He then started removing his own clothes.

"S-sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel seemed startled.

"Taking a bath with you, _Ciel._" was his reply. Ciel gulped. The water had reached near the top of the gigantic tub, so Sebastian, who had finished removing his clothes, turned the water off. He then proceeded to climb into the tub, and sit opposite Ciel.

You couldn't see much below the chest line because of all the bubbles and how high the water was, but what Ciel did see was enough to make him shiver. The last time they had been naked together, he hadn't had that much of an opportunity to enjoy Sebastian's body. But now, he made up for that. He loved Sebastian's broad shoulders, and how muscular they were. His skin tone was the perfect pigmentation. His arms themselves were like tiny tree trunks. Ciel knew how well they could hold him. He knew how those arms and hands could be soft, but hard at the same time. His hair was as black as midnight.

"Ahem," Sebastian ahem'd. Ciel hadn't noticed how much he'd been ogling Sebastian. His face grew flushed, as it did most of the time when he was embarrassed.

"Come here," Sebastian said. Ciel didn't move.

"Okay," Sebastian ventured, "I'll come over there." Ciel didn't like the sound of that, so he turned around facing the opposite direction with his back to Sebastian, and scooted towards him.

Sebastian grabbed him from behind, and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Ciel's chest and stomach. He began to kiss the back of Ciel's shoulders. He leaned next to Ciel's ear and whispered, "I'm so happy,". Ciel blushed even harder. "I am too," he whispered. They stayed like that for several minutes, just locked in each other's embrace. Ciel was the first to break the silence.

"Sebastian?" he said.

"Yes, Ciel?" he replied.

"..What are we going to do? Not that i'm not excited, because I am, but what are we going to tell people? We can't very well tell them that i'm _pregnant._ It doesn't make sense; we hardly understand it."

Sebastian pondered this.

"Hmm.. maybe we'll just have to move away. Somewhere exclusive."

"You can't be serious! What would we tell people?" Ciel asked.

"Well, we wouldn't really have to tell anyone anything. We could just move somewhere new and start over. We could even go to somewhere with no others around."

"..I suppose." Ciel sighed. He leaned his head back onto Sebastian's chest. He began to feel a pointy thing pressing against his back.

"Ow," he said. Sebastian chuckled. "Sorry," he said. "You're just too good." Sebastian began kissing his back and shoulders again.  
Ciel was still in his lap, so Sebastian reached his hand around to Ciel's member and gripped it in his hand.

"Mmmph," Ciel managed. Sebastian started to thrust his hand up and down over it. Ciel started moaning.

"S-sebastian.. we can't do this in the tub.." Sebastian slowed.

"You're right." he said.

Sebastian stood up, picked up Ciel, and once again, carried him bridal style to the bedroom.

* * *

**Those dummies. They didn't even really get clean! D: Oh well. I felt like they needed another sex scene. Yes, I am a cliff hanger author ;) Suffer! Haha. Rate/Like/Favorite or whatever? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: My love

**Hi hi! Chapter 6 is full of even more sexiness ;) You're welcome! :3**

* * *

Sebastian laid Ciel down on the bed. They were both still naked from the bath, and dripping wet. Ciel had begun shivering because he was so cold.

Sebastian grabbed the turned down comforter and shook it out. He then climbed on the bed and held Ciel in his arms, with the blanket over them.

"Don't worry, Ciel. I'll keep_ us_ warm." He said the us with extra meaning (i.e. the three of them). Ciel's heart fluttered. Sebastian put his hand under Ciel's chin and lifted up his face. He gazed into Ciel's midnight blue, deep, eyes and kissed him.

This kiss was more deep than any that they'd ever had before, even though they'd only had a limited amount of kisses (only two). It was soft, but rough at the same time. Sebastian and Ciel's tongues entwined, and they held each other close. Sebastian stopped only to kiss Ciel's neck. Ciel moaned and grinded his member against Sebastian's stomach.

"Sebastian.. I, I need you.." Ciel moaned. Sebastian's eyes glinted pink.

"Say that again. Say that you want me, only me." he commanded.

"I-I need you, Sebastian! Please give me what I want!" Ciel cried. Sebastian obliged. He reached down to Ciel's entrance and began to stretch it with his fingers.

_It doesn't hurt as much this time,_ Ciel thought. Sebastian began licking and softly nibbling on Ciel's nipples as he did this.

"Sebastiannnnn.." Ciel moaned. Sebastian smirked that same sexy smirk.

"I'm getting to it, Ciel." Sebastian sat up onto his knees near Ciel's entrance. He then leaned down and began licking everywhere. Ciel's outer thighs, inner thighs, his anus, his testicles, his penerium, everywhere. Everywhere, except his member.

"Sebastian.." Ciel cried. He _needed_ it; he needed Sebastian so badly. He needed Sebastian to be inside of him, filling him up and making him whole. Sebastian felt the same need for Ciel.

Sebastian took his member and pushed forcefully into Ciel's hole. Ciel gasped at the pleasure and pain all mixed together. Sebastian chuckled. He then pushed further into Ciel, and laid back down on top of him. He entangled his fingers in Ciel's dark hair and loomed over him, holding him close, as he thrusted non-stop.

He reached one hand down and started rubbing his hands over Ciel's member.

"Sebastian.. i'm so close." Ciel moaned.

"I know, me too. Let's cum together, _my love._" Sebastian said. He leaned down and kissed Ciel on the forehead.

Sebastian started thrusting faster and harder until they both released together. Ciel onto Sebastian's stomach; Sebastian into Ciel.

Ciel was so exhausted after the full day and the amazing, passionate, sex that he immediately fell asleep. Sebastian cleaned himself and Ciel off, and climbed into bed with him.

* * *

Ciel vaguely remembered waking in the middle of the night to a whispering, and he thought he felt something lightly rubbing his stomach. _"Yes,"_ the whisper said. _"I'm your daddy. We love you so much."_

Ciel couldn't remember if this was a dream, or just his imagination.. or even, real.

_He so wished it was real..._

* * *

**Watcha think? :D I got a bit stuck on this chapter, but now that it's done we can move on to better things! :) Soon i'll do a chapter with Ciel wanting to be dominant ;) But for now, mpreg stuff! Rate/Like/Favorite/etc.? :D :3**


	7. Chapter 7: What now?

**Chapter 7, whadduppp. This will be a short cutesy one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel awakens. He finds himself on a not-so-comfy pillow. He opens his eyes and looks up. The pillow was Sebastian's chest. Sebastian had been propped up on the headboard and pillows, looking down at Ciel whilst he was sleeping. He had an amused look on his face.

"Good morning, Ciel."

Ciel, not being a morning person, hrrmphed.

Sebastian smiled a tiny smile. "And good morning to you," he leaned down and kissed Ciel's protruding stomach.

Ciel blushed. "Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Yes, _my love?_" Sebastian asked. Ciel blushed again.

"How long have I been.. _pregnant?_ It would be nice to know when I'd have the baby, so I know how much time I have to get used to the idea more-so than I am now, having found out i'm _pregnant,_ you know.. yesterday."

Sebastian sighed.

"Well," he began. "I had been thinking about that as well. By my calculations, you are about eight and a half weeks. Your stomach is a bit more showing than it normally would be for a woman at eight to nine weeks, but you are a smaller framed boy with not very much body fat, and I believe demon sperm makes offspring grow quicker. Most demons mate with each other and their 'pregnancies' last only four months. I say 'pregnancies' lightly, because they have a bit different system, but it's the same idea. As far as a woman's pregnancy goes, your body would be around eighteen weeks. Since demon pregnancies are four months, i'd guess that you'd be full term between four and six months. And you are eight weeks, or two months. Only two more to go, at the earliest." He smiled at Ciel.

Ciel blew his hair out of his face and contemplated this. "So, what are we going to tell people? Should we move somewhere more private?"

Sebastian thought for a minute. He sighed again. "I don't know. What would you like to do? I want to do whatever makes you happiest, and provides the least amount of stress. I don't mind where we go or who we tell, as long as you and the baby are safe."

Ciel thought about this. "I don't know.. Because i'm _pregnant," _He was still uncomfortable saying the word. "I don't think my parents would approve of me still trying to avenge our family. They'd want me to take care of the baby. It'd be their grandchild.. I guess what i'm saying is that we don't really have to live in England anymore. We could move anywhere in the world that we wanted."

Sebastian kissed Ciel on the cheek. "I think you're right. They would want you to be happy and not to worry about their deaths as much as you have been. Where would you like to live, Ciel?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! You don't get to know where they live! ;) Review/Follow/Favorite? Reviews make me happy and keep me going! :) **


	8. Chapter 8: A werewolf!

**Chapter 8! Hi guys! :) I was stumped for a few days as to how to write this chapter, but i'm back! This one is pretty much informational :) Enjoy!**

* * *

They decided to live on a small uninhabited island, north of the U.K, near Kirkwall. They Phantomhive Manor was located near London, so it would take them 3-4 hours to get there by train, and then by boat.

Ciel had said that he wanted to live somewhere exclusive, and Sebastian agreed, and said, "Why not live somewhere fun while we're at it?".

So they chose a beachy place. It was a cute little island with a few palm trees, and some spanish moss trees. They planned on living in the middle of the island, with a seven bedroom, five bathroom, beach cottage. A bedroom for each Finny, Mey-Rin, Bardo, and Tanaka, a bedroom for Sebastian and Ciel to share, a nursery, and a spare bedroom. A two story house with the main bedrooms upstairs, and the servant's bedrooms downstairs. A great room, a luxurious kitchen, a dining room, and a study/library. The "cottage" as they called it, (even though cottage gave the impression that it would be small, cozy little house), had to be built and would take a minimum of a month. Ciel paid to have the house finished as quickly as possible while still keeping the quality of structure. They told the servants and they were ecstatic.

"Ah, the master is so generous, giving us each our own bedroom! Ah yes, he is!" Mey-Rin squealed.

Finny, Bardo, and Tanaka were equally as excited.

They also chose the island because it was so close to Britian, and they didn't want to move too far away. It was only 2 miles off of the coast of Kirkwall, and took an hour or so to get to the island by paddle boat. They would return to the Phantomhive manor to entertain clients and workers for the Funtom Toy Company, but other than that they didn't really need it anymore.

As far as explaining the pregnancy to the three dummies and Tanaka went, well..

* * *

Sebastian had called the four of them down to the servants quarter, and explained to them the situation.

"You all were aware that I had hired you to protect the master because of your unique skills, and also because we needed a maid, a gardener, a cook, and someone to keep records of everything that goes on here. I am sure that you have all sensed that I am an extrordinary being, and i'm going to leave it at that. I'm not human though, in case you were wondering.. Our master and I have a special bond, and that's what keeps us together. I eventually found myself infatuated with him, and because of my extrordinary powers, Ciel is now with child. We plan on moving to an island off the coast of Kirkwall."

It took them a minute to absorb all of this. Eventually, Bayardo broke the sielence.

"That makes us like aunts and uncles!" Bardo shouted.

"I'm so happy!" was Finny's response.

"Oh my goodness, i'm so excited for you two! My sister couldn't have children and she always wanted them and i'd love to help take care of it! I'd do a great job yes I would!" Mey-Rin babbled on and on.

"Ho ho ho." was Tanaka's normal response.

As soon as Sebastian left the room, they tried to speculate as to what Sebastian was.

"I bet he's a werewolf!" was Bayardo's idea.

"I bet he's an _angel!_ I just knew those looks of his were to good to be true, ah yes I did!" Mey-Rin gushed.

"Who cares?" Finny exclaimed. "I'm just so happy for them! And so excited that we're getting to move! I've never been on vacation before, and this will be just like that!"

They all high fived and went about their regular chores.

* * *

**Watcha think? I trieddd, haha. Follow/Favorite/Review? :3 Reviews keep me going and encourage me to write more! Thanks lovelies! 3**


	9. Chapter 9: Butterfly Wings

**Hi guys! I had been stumped for a little while. I got this chapter figured out. Another sappy one. The next will be better, promise! Whooooo. Anyways, enjoy ;)**

* * *

The next two weeks went by quickly. The cottage was being built and everyone at the Phantomhive Manor had been packing their things. They were all so ecstatic and enthusiastic about the move and the three dummies were always in good spirits.

It was a Tuesday, when Ciel felt the baby move for the first time. He didn't realize that's what it was at first; it felt like the fancy jell-o mold Sebastian had served him earlier that day at tea time had come to life in his stomach. (His nausea had returned and he had to be careful about what he ate.) It felt like several tiny, little, butterfly wings.

"Se-sebastian!" Ciel called out, panicked.

Sebastian stopped packing in the next room, and rapidly appeared behind Ciel. He wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Yes, my love?" He slid his hands under his white shirt and rubbed his protruding stomach.

"Are you two okay?" he questioned.

"Y-yes," Ciel stammered. "I.. I think I felt it _move_." Sebastian smiled widely. "Really?" he queried.

"Yes.." Ciel didn't know what else to say. He was in shock. He took Sebastian's hands and placed them on the sides of his stomach.. They felt nothing.  
Sebastian blew a strand of dark hair out of his face.

"Well," he thought. "It's only been twelve weeks. Your stomach is rather rotund, but i'm guessing that's because of the demon genetics. Normally at twelve weeks you wouldn't be able to feel anything as a human, but demons feel around fifteen... maybe it's just early."

Ciel sighed. "Perhaps," he decided. Then he felt it again, and Sebastian slightly did too. Ciel gasped and grinned. Sebastian beamed.

"That is odd, that it's a few weeks early, but what do I know?" Sebastian chuckled. "Maybe it's twins." He joked.

Ciel scoffed. "I would seriously hope not. I don't know if I can handle one, let alone two." They stood together for a few more minutes, and then went back to packing..

* * *

**Hi again! :) I may or may not be hinting at something that is going to happen.. hint hint ;)**

**I can feel this story getting rapidly boring, so in the next few chapters i'm going to amp up the action ;) Maybe make things dangerous or something. Should Grell be involved? ;)**

**Tell me what you think! Review/Follow/Favorite? :3 Review, Review, Review, pleaseeee!**

If I get 5 reviews before I post the next chapter (a few days) i'll write a chapter about Ciel being hormonal and jealous of Sebastian's obsession with kitties, and he could possibly dress up as one ;)

So review ladiessss!


	10. Author's Note

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry, but for right now I don't think i'll be updating this story further. I've been reading some amazing fanfics lately, and they make me want to write better, more believable things. I've also found it hard to keep shipping this story just because Sebastian and Ciel are so out of character. It feels unreal, and I don't know where to go with it. I'm really sorry :( I might re-do some chapters eventually and continue, but until then, this is paused.  
**  
**Again, sorry! Check out my other stories though if you like ;)**


End file.
